the hunted
by Sasha Marie
Summary: Gaz is abducted and experimented on by a mad Meekrob scientist who then impregnates her with a stage 1 bioweapon and sends her back to earth before she can birth it. what they don't know is the alien child may be the most precious life form ever. R
1. rescue

AN: this will eventually get chapters added onto it. This just popped into my head during a drug induced sleep. Anyways I'm posting the first chapter up to see what people think of it.

The Hunted

chapter 1

rescue

(Gaz's PoV)

Darkness. Blood. I remember lying in a pool of blood. Whose it is I can't remember. I think it was my own but don't quote me on that. There's so much pain I can't move without screaming. Hands. Someone touching me. Their hands are warm against my cooling skin. Voices drift through the haze. "Be still Gaz-human, everything is going to be fine." I almost scream as the hands lift me up and place me on some sort of stretcher.

I do my best to stay still but settling into the cushion means moving, so I squirm if only to get into a less painful position. "Don't worry Gaz, we'll get whoever did this to you." I reach out blindly to my brother. He may be annoying and obsessive but I need the reassurance that he's really there for me when I need him the most. A hand clasps mine. It's barely larger than my own but I know it's him.

I try to smile but my face is far too swollen. Whoever it was either beat me up pretty bad or I'm having an allergic reaction to one of the drugs he slipped me. We're moving now. I don't know where they're going to keep me until I get better but Zim's base sounds best. Finally we stop. I crack open one of my swollen eyes and am greeted by the eerie green house that is Zim's base. They carry me into the house and take me down to the med lab. I hear Zim shout commands to the computer but most of it is gibberish to me. I'm suddenly dumped into a bluish goo that not only numbs the pain but makes the wounds close rather quickly, the amazing part is the goo is breathable. Apparently it doesn't fix allergic reactions as my face is still swollen.

"Rest Gaz-human. You need to heal the other wounds on your own." I nod in response. I close my eyes as I hear Dib asking if he can stay with me. Zim just tells him that our father might come looking for us and if he found me in this condition it could lead to questions none of us want to answer. Best for him to just make up an alibi for my absence and keep our bases covered. Surprisingly he agrees and tells me he loves me before he leaves.

I've been missing for two days. One more can't hurt can it? The muscles inside me clench tightly and I scream in pain as the rippling movements inside me continue. I scream in pain as something long and slick slides out of my body. Zim screams once and begins babbling commands to the computer at the speed of light. I can't help but vaguely wonder what exactly they impregnated me with but all thoughts slip away as my world falls into darkness.


	2. birthing

chapter 2

birthing

(narrative)

Gaz woke up in a med lab bed with the computer assessing the internal and external damage. Zim was standing next to her looking rather worried. "Gaz-human are you alright?" She only groaned and sat up in response. "Gaz-human, please. Take it easy. The birthing is not finished yet." She looked at him in confusion. "What do you me-AUGH!!" She screamed and fell back to the bed as another contraction wracked her body with pain. Zim helped as much as he could, following the computer's instructions on how to make the process run smoothly. After a few painstaking hours the birthing was complete and Gaz lay back exhausted and in pain.

"Well Gaz it looks like a girl. I'm having the computer confirm it's gender." Gaz held out her arms and made a gimme gesture. Zim knew what she wanted right off so he handed her the little four eyed alien. It had the face of an anteater, the ears of a house cat, four yellow irken eyes, the body of a ferret, the feet of a gecko, and the tail of a rat but with a long sickle-like claw growing from its tip. It was covered in purple and green zebra striped fur and it licked it's long sticky tongue up Gaz's cheek when it laid eyes upon her.

Seconds later the computer confirmed that the alien was indeed a girl and began ticking off the little creature's vital stats. Gaz stroked it's little furred head fondly. "So, this is all they wanted me for? To be surrogate mother for this little thing?" Zim nodded. "It looks like a new species to me. Possibly a hybrid of some sort, maybe even a genetic experiment." Gaz looked down at the little beast in her arms and frowned with a sudden thought. "What will we feed her?" That stopped Zim in his tracks. "Zim could make her some nutrient shakes." Gaz smiled up at him with the alien in her arms. "Go do that, I think she'll be hungry soon."

Zim sent Gir to get a meal shake from the fridge and the little robot ran screaming things about baby vomit. Zim meanwhile, began checking over the vital stats and decided everything was normal for the creature. He then took some x-rays of it's organs and screamed. It had changed slightly. Instead of an anteaters face it was now sporting a rather fox like head with rows of sharp teeth. It was baring it's teeth at Zim and would bite him every time he went to pick it up.

Gaz finally got tired of waiting and tapped it's snout in reprimand. "Be nice to uncle Zim he's helping me take care of you." It whimpered and held it's forelegs up and made the gimme gesture. Zim's jaw nearly hit the floor. She was learning fast. Gaz grinned and picked the little alien up. "You need a name." Zim made a few suggestions all of which were discarded. At long last Gaz decided to name the little alien after her favorite little demon, Reiko. Gaz called her Rei for short.

Suddenly little Rei began thrashing and wheezing. Zim began screeching questions at the computer. The computer simply lowered a tiny pak onto Rei's back which attached itself instantly and began burrowing into her flesh. Rei screamed but stopped writhing and finally started breathing normally again. Not everything was as it appeared though, Rei's eyes flashed red momentarily, signaling danger, before the pak attached itself.


	3. visions

chapter 3

visions

Rei was able to shift her genetic makeup to irken and the pak took care of the rest. Her disguise was a violet haired child with pale green eyes. Gaz smiled down at her little child and petted an antennae beneath the hair. The funny thing about little Rei was that she was not only made up of sever alien genes but she could shift her genetics around to become one specific being while putting all her other genetics into a dormant state.

Sadly Rei would have to stay with Zim and Gaz would only be able to visit. Gaz kissed Rei on the head and went home. Nobody could tell why Rei's eyes had turned green after the pak attached itself but the truth was that bioweapons had three stages of awareness. Each stage was identified by the color of their eyes. Stage one was green which means it is safe for all contact. Stage two is yellow which means that it is aware of it's surroundings and is searching for signs of danger. The third stage is red which means that the weapon is now in danger mode and will likely tear open anyone it sees except for those it has an emotional bond to.

Kib, the scientist that had engineered Rei called his creation version thirteen. Her twelve sisters had all died in birthing. Their corpses were suspended in the lab in tubes and jars of formaldehyde, they were on display and each tube or jar was labeled with their number their codename and their status which was 'failed'. It was a grim sight for any who beheld it and few wished to see the grim faced alien young ever again as once was enough.

The entire lab was in disarray today as Kib was searching for something. After three hours of muttering and rifling through clutter he pulled out the remote that he'd been looking for. "Finally, now let's see what's going on with my little version thirteen." He chuckled darkly and pressed a few buttons. At first nothing happened but then the screen in the main room switched on and it showed everything from Rei's point of view. Currently she was scrambling around the kitchen snapping up waffles that Gir was throwing toward the floor.

Kib smiled fondly and cooed at his creation through the screen. He recognized the base she was in to be of irken design. He pulled up a list of invaders and began accessing their base cameras seeking a glimpse of his glorious creation. He search was fruitless and he screamed in frustration. Then a secretary poked her head in the door and asked him why he was screaming. He told her and she laughed. She then threw a name his way that was not on the list. Zim. It was crazy but maybe it would work.

He accessed the cameras in Zim's base and was rewarded with a visual of his beautiful version thirteen. He squeamed and hugged himself. She was gorgeous. It had only been three days and she was already the size of a medium dog. By the end of her growth cycle she would be the size of a horse. He was very proud, very proud indeed. He smiled darkly to himself. "Just wait my little pretty. Soon the irken empire will fall and all will pay for my suffering and you will be the queen of the new empire that I build upon their ashes." His smiled grew wicked. And he cut the visual. It would not be long until resisty found her. He was very sure of that.


End file.
